User talk:Alexanders
Welcome! Congratulations on starting THe Progressive Earth Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi and other important stuff How's it going? First off, I would like to thank you for the admin promotion. So , all the work that was done on ConWorld Wiki should be moved here. I was wondering if we should create a timeline page to keep track of all the important events. And after all the Base Register pages are complete I was thinking pages should created for writing systems and currency, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll be trying to add more info on the already existing articles. Thanks again Denimjacket 13:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Now that you say it, a world this big needs many timeline articles, I agree with that. I might start the Pre-neolithic page. As for the first civilizations, I don't mind the small similiarities that both worlds might share as long as the end results are different from our earth, its all cool. My only concern would be on deciding on a "year 1" Denimjacket 14:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing things up for me, These explanations are quite helpful. I'll be continuing the editing. Denimjacket 15:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice, I'll go check them out Denimjacket 15:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Settlements arragement I been thinking about it and I say we should keep the category page for now. Denimjacket 03:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! Hey there Alexanders! I'm just following up from your Special:Contact ticket yesterday, and I thought I'd come check out your wiki! The Progressive Earth is looking fantastic! It looks like you already have a lot of great ideas going on right now, so keep up the awesome work! Please let me know if you have any more questions on getting started, as I'd be more than happy to answer them. Wikis can be somewhat confusing at first, and so we're doing everything in our power to make them easier for everyone. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be interested participating in a super quick anonymous survey? We're trying to gather feedback to make Wikia an even better place! http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/newfoundersurvey Let me know what you think! Thanks and keep up the great work! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Year Change All the years have been changed. If there anything else that needs changing, feel free to ask Denimjacket 19:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Migration These are my responses to your earlier message. Semectic not expanding- I don't particularly have a problem with this, just have to explain the consequences Far-East India- I can see Mongolians migrating south in search for more land and eventualy reach India. Although I can imagine much bloodshed, if they are not the first people to settle in India. Pre-Neolithic European North America - This is a trickier matter for me. With the early technology and the distance between islands in the North Atlantic Ocean, it would be hard for the migrators to cross the ocean. I can still see some groups migrating into N.A. (North America) by Asia as well. (although maybe not as much if some tribes are going to concentrate on expanding south) Maybe, there can be Asian tribes eventually reach N.A but have less of an influence on the continent (something like Asian tribes on the west coast European tribes on the east coast) The middle of the continent would be a Free-for-all. Anyways, these are just some of my ideas. Denimjacket 22:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey My name is Michael or you can call me marcus! I've done 6000+ edits on Wikination a wikia about a fake island nation. I was looking aorund at other friendly geo-political wikis that i've seen before like Althistory and saw the link for this site! I'm a progressive! Yay! But what is this wikia's main goal really? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) 4 more to go Articles that is, to the big 50! Yeah, and we just covered the basis. Just goes to show you how potentatly big this Wiki can be. :D Denimjacket 01:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What Next? Good job on the Akhasan Civilization, How's about we add a map(s) of the growth and decline of Akhasan. Even I'm not sure where to work next. What about an empire in Japan or China, or a few rival states around the same area. By the way, is the Far-East India idea still a possibility (maybe not all of India)? I'll suggest more ideas when I have them. Feel free to give me some of your suggestions. Denimjacket 18:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Forget about the map, I already saw it, Denimjacket 19:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Date confusion? Hi, Alex When is the date of the Fall of Akhasan? The Timeline says 5000 BP, on the article the fall occurs around 3000BP but the map shows the extent of the Empire at 2070 BP. Just wondering? Denimjacket 19:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm Here Yeah, I'm still here. Denimjacket 20:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) For the ideas, I don't particularly have any right now, Writer's Block. There are a few mentions about the Agyptus-Cananites in the articles. Maybe we can expand on that. Anyways, I'm alaways open to hear some of your ideas. By the way, what should be the names of the rest of the contenents? Denimjacket 00:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC)